


Treat her right

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont gives mike a warning about Annalise





	Treat her right

“Are you jealous is that it man?”Mike asked his friend 

“I don’t trust your intentions with Villa”Beaumont said to his friend 

Beaumont had a lot of room to worry about this 

Mike wasn’t a relationship kind of guy Beaumont knew that 

Beaumont worries about Annalise getting hurt by his old friend 

“Treat her right”Beaumont said to Mike 

“This because you like her?”Mike asked him 

“Me and her are only friends”Beaumont said 

“If you say so man”Mike says

“Rosie there you are”Annalise walked over to her friend approaching him 

“Hey you”She smiled seductively to Mike 

“Hi gorgeous”Mike kisses her a few times


End file.
